Typically, in database management systems managing one or more databases, such as Information Management System (“IMS”) databases and/or other databases, a plurality of applications or processes configured to execute transactions on the one or more databases may be managed by the database management system. The plurality of applications or processes may include processing regions implementing batch messaging programs, message processing programs, and/or other applications or processes. In some instances, other operations may be performed on the one or more databases by the database management system and/or outside entities (e.g., a user, an external application, etc.). For example, other operations may include an imaging operation, a loading operation, an unloading operation, a start operation, a stop operation, and/or other operations.
In some implementations, access of at least one selected database by the plurality of applications or process may need to be shut down during execution of one or more of the other operations. In conventional systems, this may cause “down time” during which requests for the execution of transactions by the plurality of applications and processes may be denied. In some instances, previously scheduled, or even pending, transactions may be cancelled in order to enable one or more of the other operations to be performed on the at least one selected database.